


youre hand fits in mine, like its made just for me.

by liilacskiies



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, M/M, i caved and hopped on the bandwagon, im muke af, just saying, this is gonna have so much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 02:25:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2564858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liilacskiies/pseuds/liilacskiies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke had a bad day and Michael made it worse, until he held his hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	youre hand fits in mine, like its made just for me.

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1 - Hand holding. 
> 
> So, I'm pretty sure I don't focus on hand holding but it's definitely in there. I promise. Also this is a lot shorter than I wanted it too be because I wrote on my phone.

To say Luke was having a bad day was the understatement of the year: he had slept through breakfast despite all three boys waking him up, he'd worn odd shoes, not had chance to do his hair and to make it worse- Michael wouldn't talk to him. He wasn't sure what he had done, he just knew that the boy wouldn't even look in his direction. The younger boy sighed heavily as he finally plopped down on the sofa in the bus, "shove off luke," Michael mumbled, shoving the other boy off with his feet. 

The blond hit the floor and squeezed his eyes shut, trying not to cry. "Fuck you, Clifford," he spat, getting up from the floor and retreating to the bunks. The youngest of the band climbed into his bunk, curling into the blanket before he began to cry. He wasn't sure what he had done to upset Michael, but he hadn't done it intentionally. Small whimpers and sobs slipped from his lips as he hid his face in pengy, fingers curling around the fabric. 

Ashton looked over at Michael as he left the back lounge, walking through the bunk area and frowning. "What's wrong with Luke?" The older boy asked, sitting beside Michael and letting his head like a kitten. The redhaired boy shrugged, looking at his friend "nothing as far as I know," he spoke softly, attention turning back to the tv. Ashton nodded slightly, "If sobbing into pengy is nothing then sure," he spoke softly, poking michaels arm. 

Michael physically paled, his face dropping. "L-Luke is crying?" He asked quietly, ignoring the sinking feeling in his gut. The older boy nodded, "he's crying," he confirmed, running his fingers through his hair. Michael nodded, pushing himself up from the sofa and slowly making his way to the bunks; his heart broke at the sight before him. "Oh Lukey, I didn't mean to make you cry," he spoke softly, rubbing up and down his arm before he shoved himself in the bunk. Granted, they weren't idea for two 6ft plus boys to be laying but it worked. 

Luke rolled over, face hidden in the boys shoulder as he cried. "I-I don't know what I-I did to make you angry," he stammered, hiccuping softly as he did so. Michael shook his head, fingers sliding between Luke's. The older boy took a deep breath, he enjoyed holding Michael's hand more than he should. The older boy was fascinated by how slender his fingers were as opposed to his own shorter ones, his eyes flickered up to Luke. 

"Stop crying," Mikey whispered, finger brushing under the boys cheek softly to wipe the tears away. Luke sniffled softly, eyes wide as he realized Michael was holding his hand. Sure, they'd held hands before but not like this. The younger boy ran his thumb over Michael's tattoos, he couldn't help but love them. The boy squeezed at Luke's hand softly, glancing over him. "I-I love you Luke, and I know I'm a dick. I just didn't know how go show you, and you deserve so much better than me. But I do love you," Michael spoke softly, looking over the boy and nodding. 

Luke's head was swimming, this was the first time they've said those three words too each other. His eyes flickered back to their intertwined hands, back to michaels fingers that have done so many unspeakable things to make him fall apart. The younger boy looked at Michael, a smile tugging on his lips. 

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this was okay, I just really like fluffy muke.
> 
> Send any prompts to; sexdrugslrh.tumblr.com


End file.
